


Another Beginning

by fleshcircuits



Series: Runaway Hats [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Hat Films, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Runaway Hats AU, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshcircuits/pseuds/fleshcircuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith left again. This is normal. What happens when he returns, however, is unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Beginning

Three in the morning finds Ross staring blankly at the old vending machine in the hostel lobby. Everything is out of stock aside from a weird brand of presumably Canadian lemonade he's never heard of. With a quiet sigh he slots in some coins, then winces at the sequence of loud clattering as the can is spat out at the bottom of the machine. He takes his drink, then sits himself down with his back to the front desk. He isn't in the mood for conversation and he hopes Sips will take the hint if he wakes up from his nap. 

He taps the top of the can before he cracks it open. Sips snores loudly. The off-time clock ticks from the back office. Everything is too quiet, but so loud all at once.

Smith had gone off again, but this time he had been away for two days. It was never normally that long. He and Trott had tried to keep themselves occupied while they waited on him coming back, and they had been huddled together on their shared bed watching a film on his Macbook when they heard the lock click open. Smith hadn't said anything, but he looked like hell. There was a fresh bruise on his cheek and he had even larger dark circles weighing down his eyes. With a glazed expression he sat down on the side of the bed, fumbling with the laces on his heavy boots while Ross and Trott exchanged a look. 

Although he cared for Smith so much Ross had never been very good at dealing with his... episodes, if that was the right term. Trott was always the one that took charge. He felt terrible for turning his back on them, for always fleeing when things got too much. Ross had been through so much in the past few months, but he had never experienced mental illness to such an extent. Hell, at home and at school it was pretty much disregarded-- he still struggled to process that it existed and that there were so many different conditions. With his sheltered inexperience he figured he would do more harm than good, and with all of Smith's issues he felt like he had been thrown in at the deep end. 

He drains the last of his dry-tasting lemonade, letting himself behind the front desk to toss it in the bin. Sips doesn't stir and for a moment Ross considers waking him up because he would rather spend two hours listening to one of his weird, dubiously true stories than creeping back up to their room like a war deserter returning to base. But he wouldn't want to make Sips worry, because Ross knows he does, so instead he bites the bullet and takes the lift back up to the third floor. 

As usual he listens at the door in case things may have turned sour. It is quiet, which means that everything is as okay as it can be. If Smith is angry or upset he makes it known through gritted teeth and clenched fists. Ross still stays quiet as he tentatively pushes the door open and creeps into the small corridor leading to their room. He figured they had talked then Trott had put Smith to bed and would fill Ross in on what had happened in whispered tones before they settled down on either side of their friend.

Tonight is very, very different. 

He is about to greet Trott, but the words die on his tongue at what he sees. Trott is crouched on the bed beside Smith, gripping the other man's wild hair as he presses his lips aggressively against the other man's in a passionate kiss. Both their eyes are shut-- they must have been at this for a while now-- but as Ross tries to back away he stumbles into the door frame. Trott jerks his head around and Smith stares at him in surprise, eyes bigger than Ross has even seen them open. 

“SORRY.” Ross yelps, regaining his footing and retreating out the door before either of his friends can stop him. He jogs straight past the lift to the emergency stars, slamming the door shut and leaning against it as he tries to process what he's seen.

His heart feels heavy-- but why? He should have expected it really. Both of them were affectionate in their own way, always curling around each other while they slept and leaning on one another. Of course they acted that way with Ross too but... He drags his hand down his face, shaking his head. He's not jealous. That can't be it. He isn't even gay. Or bi. Or whatever else there is. 

There's a sharp tap on the door and Ross turns to see Trott peering at him through the fire safety glass. He stumbles back and opens it to see Smith standing behind him, frowning and oddly quiet. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't think you two were--!”

“Ross,” Trott says, with a glance to Smith, “It was... well, I didn't plan for it to happen--”

“--if I'd known you were a thing I wouldn't have tagged along-- shit, I can go home if you guys need--”

“Ross, shut it for one minute--!”

“Oh for fucksake, Ross,” Smith finally interjects, voice loud and booming as normal. He shoves past Trott, then grabs Ross by the side of the head.

“You silly prick.”

He smashes his mouth against Ross', making the latter squeak in surprise. He doesn't respond, just sort of stares wide eyed as his friend stubbornly smooshes their faces together in a half-kiss half-attack. When he finally relents he steps back, wipes his mouth and looks at Trott, who is giving him that “I'm so sick of your shit” sort of look. Ross just stands, mouth damp and brain frazzled because what is even going on here. 

Trott is a lot more gentle. He takes Ross' arm and tugs him gently, “Let's... talk about this back at the room. Smith won't kiss you again. Promise.”

“Unless he wants me to.”

“Shut your smug face, you twat.”

**Author's Note:**

> runawayhats.tumblr.com !


End file.
